Sam (T:NB)
Sam is a main character and a former antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AManInGreen's ''Transmutation: New Blood''. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Sam's early life, except that she had a little brother. At some point during high school, Sam befriended people such as Neftali, Bri, Brendan, Aliyah, Destiny, and Audra. She grew the closest with Neftali, and she also eventually started dating Adam after hooking up one day. However, their relationship eventually came to an end when Adam strictly wanted a "friends with benefits" kind of relationship. Sam agreed, but, she still continued to believe she had a claim on him. Rumors began to spread, where Sam and Neftali's friendship ended, believing that she had slept with Adam, and even tried to attack her. This ended up repeating with Bri, believing the two had slept together, and word got around that a fight was going to happen. Sam ended up attacking Bri, and although the latter refused to fight back, she ended up slamming Bri's head into a piano, before being reprimanded. Because of her anger and jealousy, her friendships began to crumble, including with Brendan and Aliyah, the latter of which she also attempted to fight. Fortunately for Sam, Destiny and Audra sided with her and even encouraged her behavior. Overall, Sam gained a bad reputation in high school due to her violent nature, as well as her gullible nature, due to having believed false rumors. Post-Apocalypse Volume 1 Sam is first shown following the deaths of Pete and George, where her hostile nature quickly comes to light, as sensed between others such as Neftali, Bri, and Aliyah. She attempts to make amends with Aliyah, though she believes that the latter was in the wrong as well. Once Aliyah tells her off, Sam loses her temper and accuses her of having been a bad friend. Later, she takes her anger out on an undead Brian, to which he is shot dead by the National Guard, and she gets his blood on her, making the soldiers think she is infected. She is forcefully quarantined in a house, and she starts to lose her mind, talking to Adam, who is not really there and blaming him for the way she is. During her time in quarantine, she is visited by Brendan and Cecilia, both of whom lecture her on her behavior; and she seems to start to believe she was in the wrong. Eventually, Bella manages to free her, and she is happy to see Neftali alive, embracing her. However, fueled by the death of her boyfriend, as well as her past with Sam, Neftali attacks her, and the two engage in a fight. Brendan and Bri attempt to step in, but they are both knocked down by Sam as well, forcing Rebecca to step in and hold her at gunpoint, where she finally backs down and storms off. When the attack on the school begins, Sam is attacked and nearly killed by a biter, when Neftali and Bri save her life. From here, she finally starts to realize her wrongdoings. Volume 2 Sam attempts to make amends with everyone, as well as working on calming herself down. She first apologizes and expresses remorse to Neftali, who shuts her down immediately, though much to the latter's surprise, Sam is understanding. When Damon and Damion first arrive, she is immediately targeted and sexually harassed by the two, annoying her greatly. Despite this, Sam steps in for Elaina and defends her from the two, threatening to kill them if they harass anyone else. She also learns that Destiny had killed Audra, and despite her anger, she realizes she cannot say anything, knowing that nobody would believe her. On her last day alive, Sam attempts to befriend and confide in Patrick, though he appears afraid of her and makes up an excuse to leave, causing her to break down. Later, she finally apologizes to Bri, much to her surprise, as well as Neftali once more. However, neither Neftali nor Bri get the chance to respond to Sam's apologies, as that night, she is knocked out and later raped by Damon, to which she commits suicide. The rest of the group finds her the morning after, and she reanimates into a biter, killing Aliya, before Neftali shoots her. The group comes to the conclusion that no matter how you die, you turn into a biter. Sam's death is later avenged when Haylee shoots and kills Damon. Killed Victims * Herself (Suicide, Alive) * Aliya (Infected, Caused) * Damon (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of biters Category:Transmutation: New Blood Category:Transmutation: New Blood Characters Category:Main Characters (T:NB)